dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Notes #1 Dancing Blade Makes you randomly strike instead of attacking. #2 Toy Hammer Sometimes lowers all the opponent's stats. Weird noise when you attack... #3 Soul Eater, Nihilist sword You lose HP when you attack. #4 Aura Knuckle Sometime raise all your stats, you can see it at the beginning of the attack's animation. Last only for the battle. #5 Chi Knuckle Makes you randomly use your current battle ability. #18 Dream Rod Randomly curses opponent #34 Crimson Candle May seal opponent's battle command. Descriptions 1 Knife A regular starter knife. It's very sharp and pointy. 2 Dagger A survival knife. Handy on camping trips. 3 Longsword A practical sword used by swordsmen in training. 4 Hand Axe A lightweight axe. It's fairly easy to use. 5 Rapier A thin sword for thrusting. 6 Spear A nondescript spear. Often given to guards who stand outside castle doors. 7 Brass Knuckle A weapon that makes your punches pack more punch. 8 Fairy Wand A cute wand that any fan of fairy tales will adore. It doesn't transform anything. 9 Gladius This weapon's name means 'sword' in Latin. 10 Dragon Guandao A large sword with one blade. A blue dragon is engraved on the hilt. 11 Mace A weapon used by mages in combat. 12 Smith's Hammer A weapon with sharp metal bits to poke your opponent with. It really hurts. 13 Sleep Bow The arrowheads are coated in a substance that puts its victims to sleep. 14 Sabre A sword with a large hilt to protect the user's hands. 15 Crimson Wand A staff with a red jewel that shines with the color of blood. 16 Trident A pike with three points. 17 Battlefist Similar to brass knuckles but with more pain-inflicting spikes on the ends. 18 Dream Rod A staff that makes its wielder feel intense hatred. 19 Pistol Crossbow A small, portable bow 20 Scimitar A sword curved like the moon. It is also called the 'New Moon Sword.' 21 Silver Sword A sword made of silver. It increases your Magic slightly. 22 Battle Axe An axe made for battle. 23 Thunder Blade A sword with lightning patterns. 24 Poison Fist Sharp and poisonous. Getting stabbed with this would be very bad for you. 25 Long Spear It's longer than most spears. 26 Ichimonji Katana A sword from the Far East. It is very, very sharp. 27 Crossbow The trigger makes this weapon easy to aim. 28 Chi Knuckle These knuckles increase the user's stats by draining the life of everything nearby. 29 Warhammer A very large hammer made to be used in combat. It's dangerously heavy. 30 Cyber Saber Slash at your opponent with computational power! It makes noises when you swing it. 31 Estoc A thrusting sword made to pierce points between plates in metal armor. 32 Longbow A strong crossbow that can shoot quite a distance. 33 Flambard A magic sword with the power of fire. 34 Crimson Candle A crimson candle. It's hot wax will burn foes to a crisp. 35 Dokaqon Sword A sword that may have been used by a legendary hero of Dokapon. But, then again... 36 Repeater A crossbow that draws the string taut with an easy pull of the handle. 37 Thunder Axe An axe said to hold the power of a lightning god 38 Knitten Mitten A glove knit from some mysterious thread. It's fluffy and warm 39 Exorcism Spear A magical spear. It is said to have the power to drive demons away 40 Shamshir A weapon with an even bigger blade than a scimitar. 41 Dancing Blade It's so light, you can dance around while slashing at your enemies. 42 Great Axe A giant axe. It's powerful but heavy, and can slow you down. 43 Elven Bow A crossbow with a wind enchantment. 44 Maul A club with a nasty ball of spikes on the end. 45 Combat Knife A versatile knife used by soldiers. 46 Greatsword A sword strengthened to increase its durability. 47 Arbalest A crossbow that can put a bolt through a boulder. 48 Partisan A spear with a large, triangular head. 49 Halberd A spear with claws. It can be used to strike, slash... or rake your leaves. 50 Deadly dagger A dagger used by assassins. With proper planning, you can drop a target with one hit. 51 Rune Staff A sacred staff that raises its user's magical power. 52 Drill Lance A spear with a mechanical spinning blade at the tip. 53 Toy Hammer Makes a 'PEEP!' noise when it hits something. 54 Dragonslayer A sword that can easily carve through a dragon's armored hide. 55 Dark Sword A sword with an evil curse. Its powers are unfathomable. 56 Soul Eater A sword that sucks the essence from your soul every time you use it. 57 Aura Knuckle These knuckles have a mysterious aura that raises the wearer's defense. 58 Underworld Staff An evil staff with a skull on the end. 59 Divine Fist Knuckles said to have divine might. They have the power to tear the earth asunder. 60 No-Recoil Cannon A gun created using lost technology. It's very light for its size. 61 Great Tempest A weapon that makes your magic decrease, but increases your physical abilities. 62 Dokapon Sword The sword of the legendary hero of Dokapon. It destroys the opponent's magic. 63 Flare Lance A spear forged in the furious heat of a volcano. 64 Nihilist Sword A cursed sword that slowly drains your life, in exchange for great power. 65 Draco Blade The strongest sword in existence, made by the king of the Underworld. 66 Chevalier A magical sword, containing a knight's noble spirit. It raises all your stats. 67 Punisher A sword found hidden in the Underworld. It is Overlord Rico's personal weapon. Location : Hidden locked chest behind the Overlord in Dark Castle (Story Mode) Category:Items Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Stat Points Category:Invisable Category:Magic Category:Story Mode Category:Underworld